


You wanna frickle frackle?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it's based entirely off this picture https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BbgtlBkCMAAW--O.jpg:large</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wanna frickle frackle?

"YOU’RE SLIPPING LOU!" Harry shouts.  
"AAAAH WE'RE FALLING!" Louis shrieks.  
Louis falls onto Harry and puts his tiny hands on his chest with a goofy smile plastered on his face. And Louis breathes out, "thanks."  
Harry looks up at his best friend lying on top of him and realizes what he has been denying to himself for far too long - he’s in love with him.  
Harry has always been especially careful with Louis, as he has no legs, but never treated him differently. That may be the reason Louis fell for him. And now, lying on top of the boy, he makes his decision. He leans in....  
And Harry does the same…  
Harry whispers so quietly that Louis almost can't make out what he says, "I can't butt fuck you if you haven't got any legs."  
Louis sighs sadly. "I haven't got a dick either."  
"It's alright Lou, I don't either... Because I'm a woman," Harry says stripping himself revealing a very much lady part.  
"Oh..." Louis says. "Well I just don't have anything down there. Idk man we can still fuck idk"  
Louis hands straddle over Harry's face and on the snow. Louis slowly starts grinding onto Harry's vag. "Yes, -ugh…LOU yes"  
"Harry...I- I think I…" Louis pants "...need a dildo or something dude this isn’t working."  
Harry looks longingly at where Louis’ dick would be.  
"Can we go get one?" Louis asks hopefully. "I wanna frickle frackle."  
"I want you to tickle my kitty" Harry says delivering a wink.  
Louis winks back. "So about that frickle frackling..."  
"Babe I just realized something" Louis said. "We are still lying in the snow."  
"My butt is so cold," Harry say with a shiver.  
Louis shudders, "I can't feel mine."  
"Of course you can't feel yours Louis you don't have one."  
THE END


End file.
